In the field of therapeutic devices, it is well known to adapt pillows and other head rests to particular applications. Particularly, there are many various contoured pillows provided for enabling more relaxed sleep patterns by conforming to particular features of one's head and neck. Other pillows are constructed from various materials to perform various functions, including supporting the head, dissipating heat radiated from the head, and the like. Such a variety in pillow and head rest constructions is a result of the well known need to provide support for a wide variety of head and neck shapes, as well as a wide variety of sleeping disorders and other physical ailments that, for example, require application of some treatment to the head, face or neck. Typical therapeutic applications include application of hot or cold packs to the face.
U.S. Pat. No. 673,872, issued to C. Von Hillern-Flinsch on May 14, 1901, discloses a head and neck support. A curved air cushion or bolster is provided to extend around a user's neck, and a cushion attached to the air cushion or bolster is provided for supporting the head when the user is in a seated position. The latter cushion is removably attached to the former such that it can be used to provide support for either side of the head. However, the '872 device does not provide a means for supporting the head while also covering both ears in such a manner as to filter sound. Nor does the '872 device provide a means whereby hot and/or cold treatments may be applied to the sides of the head of the user.
G. W. E. Price, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,081, issued on Aug. 25, 1981, discloses a device for providing support to the head and neck while in a prone position. One embodiment of the '081 device is configured to conform to the nape of the neck. However, the '081 device fails to provide a means for covering the ears, or for allowing the application of hot and/or cold treatments to the user's head.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,678, issued on May 24, 1994, F. H. Redwill discloses an acoustical pillow. The pillow defines a substantially "U"-shaped configuration for being received about the back of a user's head. The ends of the pillow are received over the user's ears. The pillow is held in position by the user when the user is lying on his/her back and the central portion of the pillow is disposed between the user's head and the surface on which the user is resting. Headphones are disposed within the pillow and positioned to cover the ears when worn be the user. A spring is connected between the speakers in order to bias the speakers toward the user's ears. However, the biasing force required to hold the pillow on the user is too great to apply to the ears. Accordingly, the spring cannot hold the pillow in place when the user arises. Further, the '678 device does not provide a means for applying hot and/or cold treatments to the user's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,523, issued to F. L. Wang on Apr. 9, 1996, discloses a cushion for supporting the head of a user when in a seated position. The '523 device is releasably mounted on a chair back. Two wing portions defined by the '523 device are spaced apart to receive a user's head, with a buckled strap being received around the front of the wing portions in order to prevent the user's head from deforming one wing portion to an extent that the head is released. Although one ear may be covered at a time, as the user leans toward one or the other wing portion, the opposite ear becomes uncovered. By virtue of the structure of the '523 device, it may not be worn by the user such that the user may be mobile while the device is in place. Further, the '523 device fails to provide a means for the application of a hot and/or cold treatment to the user's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,469, issued to J. P. Festa on Jul. 14, 1998, discloses a therapeutic cervical pillow configured to received about the neck of the user. The pillow is comprised of two side portions which are pivotally connected to a back portion. The construction of the pillow includes a central core fabricated of a stiff material. The central core is surrounded with a foam material and finally an external fabric. Festa further discloses that the pillow may be mounted on the head rest of a vehicle seat for use when traveling. However, the Festa device is not configured to cover the ears of the user. Nor is it configured to provide a means for applying hot and/or cold therapy to the head of the user. Nor is the Festa pillow disclosed as having any biasing means for maintaining the pillow around the neck of the user.
These devices are typical of those provided heretofore. Several deficiencies in the prior art as discussed above include the failure to provide a biasing device for maintaining the position of the device on the head of the user such that the user may be mobile. Further, the prior art discussed above does not provide a means for comfortably covering the ears of the user to eliminate a substantial portion of the ambient noise in the environment of the user. Further, there are no provisions for the application of therapeutic treatments, such as hot and/or cold packs, to the face of the user.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a pillow configured to be worn about the neck of a user to cover the user's ears in order to eliminate a substantial portion of ambient noise.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a device whereby a biasing device is provided to apply sufficient force about the user's neck to maintain the pillow on the neck and over the ears of the user without creating discomfort to the user.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pillow configured to be worn about the neck and over the ears of a user and whereby the application of therapeutic treatment is accommodated.